The present invention relates to a stress reducer. All of nature has a rhythm, from the contractions of birth to the ebb and flow of the tide. People interact and react to all of the rhythms around us. The examples include the healthy beat of the heart, the number of eye movements during dream sleep, the principles of isomorphism and homeostasis—meaning that we interact and react to all of the rhythms around us. At an extremely primitive level, we experience and sense the difference between when we are “in synch” or “out of synch.”
There is a human quest for balance in life's rhythms. When life's rhythms become imbalanced for a significant period of time, human stress becomes greater and the quality of life is reduced. If it were possible to devise a way to easily facilitate stress reduction in a human being, a person's quality of life would be significantly enhanced. It is with these thoughts in mind that the present invention was developed.